starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Republic Starfleet
The Republic Starfleet or Republic Navy, once known as the Navy of the Republic, was the military fleet used to defend the Galactic Republic throughout many millennia. History For millennia, the Republic Fleet was quite large, as not all planets encountered placed such a great emphasis on peaceful contact. The Republic Navy was bolstered around 15,000 BBY to keep watch for uprisings in the far corners of the Republic, and occasional massive campaigns like the Pius Dea crusades kept it preoccupied. For 4,000 years, the Republic Navy also worked almost side by side with the Jedi Order in repelling attacks from several aggressors. The mandate of the Republic Navy allowed them to move into designated star systems in order to deal with any unrest that had formed with the knowledge that the majority of the governments of the Galactic Republic supported these actions. Any planetary government could call upon the Navy's help, although it would need Senate approval if the action was to last longer than seven standard days. Individual senators also often commandeered Navy groups for their own benefit. During the Mandalorian Wars, the technological ancestors of the Star Destroyer would be manufactured, such as the ''Interdictor''-class cruiser and the ''Centurion''-class battlecruiser. Later, during the Jedi Civil War, the Republic had to rely on smaller ships such as the ''Hammerhead''-class cruiser. Centuries following this event, the Republic fleet suffered heavy casualties from the onslaught of the Brotherhood of the Jedi. Despite losing many worlds in the initial stages of the Great Galactic War, the navy was responsible for the Republic's first major victory at the First Battle of Bothawui where fleet warships destroyed a squadron of warships that intended to invade Bothawui. Until the passage of the Security Act amendment shortly before the end of the Clone Wars, the Navy was under the command of the Galactic Senate, afterwards, the Supreme Chancellor served as its sole commanding authority. When the Galactic Empire was formed, the Republic Navy became the Imperial Navy. Pius Dea Crusades Capital ship classes *Coruscanti trade vessel *Duros scout ship *Republic warship (RFS) Battlecruisers *Titanic battle cruiser Cruisers *''Gilagimar'' Pius Dea Crusades Capital ship classes Battleships *Pius Dea Cathedral ship *Men-o-war *Renunciates Battleship Transports *Pius Dea galleon Starfighters *Bi-wing snub fighter Great Hyperspace War Capital ship classes Battleships *''Cal''-class battleship Great Hyperspace War Capital ship classes Battleships *Koros Spaceworks Warship *Sienar Battleship Cruisers *Heavy cruiser Starfighters *Koros Spaceworks Gunship *Koros Spaceworks interceptor *Koros Spaceworks Starfighter *Koros Spaceworks Starbomber Support ships *Jori Daragon's armed courier *Memit Nadill's courier *Odan-Urr's courier Great Sith War Capital ship classes Battleships *Core Galaxy Systems Dreadnaught Destroyers *Republic destroyer Great Sith War Capital ship classes Battleships *Republic command ship *Republic battleship Battlecruisers *Republic battlecruiser Cruisers *''Hammerhead''-class cruiser *Republic cruiser (supremacy style) .]] Frigates and escorts *''Praetorian''-class frigate *Republic escort destroyer Starfighters *Foerost fighters *Oss Wilum's starfighter *[[S-100 Stinger-class starfighter|S-100 Stinger-class starfighter]] *Star Saber XC-01 starfighter *Tott Doneeta's starfighter Support ships Logistics vessels *''Kedriss One'' *''Kestrel Nova'' Dropships and landing craft *Jedi Cruiser *Rocket-jumper troopship Shuttles *Crescent-X9 heavy courier *Dace Diath's starship *''Delaya''-class courier *Jedi courier *Qrrrl Toq's starship *Shoaneb Culu's starship *''Starstorm One'' *Vodo-Siosk Baas's courier *Vodo-Siosk Baas's heavy courier Scouts *''Vaya''-class scout Mandalorian Wars Capital ship classes Battleships *''Inexpugnable''-class tactical command ship Battlecruisers *''Centurion''-class battlecruiser Cruisers *''Interdictor''-class cruiser *''Hammerhead''-class cruiser *Republic heavy cruiser Frigates *''Praetorian''-class frigate *Hammerhead starship *''Foray''-class blockade runner Starfighters *''Aurek''-class tactical strikefighter *[[S-250 Chela-class starfighter|S-250 Chela-class starfighter]] Support ships Logistics vessels *''Dynamic''-class freighter *''Heraklon''-class transport *''Quartermaster''-class supply carrier Dropships and landing craft *''Conductor''-class short-haul landing craft *KT-400 military droid carrier Shuttles *G-Type light shuttle *''Herald''-class shuttle *''Ministry''-class orbital shuttle Jedi Civil War & Dark Wars Capital ship classes Cruisers *''Hammerhead''-class cruiser Frigates *''Foray''-class blockade runner Starfighters *''Aurek''-class tactical strikefighter *[[S-250 Chela-class starfighter|S-250 Chela-class starfighter]] Support Ships Logistics vessels *''Heraklon''-class transport Dropships and landing craft *KT-400 military droid carrier Shuttles *G-Type light shuttle *''Ministry''-class orbital shuttle Great Galactic War & Cold War Capital ships *''Star of Coruscant'' Superdreadnought *''Valor''-class cruiser *''Hammerhead''-class cruiser Corvettes *''Thranta''-class corvette *''Defender''-class light corvette Support ships *BT-7 Thunderclap *NR2 light transport *NR2 gully jumper *Republic transport Starfighters *''Aurek''-class tactical strikefighter *PT-7 starfighter *Republic starfighter *XA-8 starfighter Pre-Clone Wars (Note: Prior to Clone Wars, some of these ships were used by individual home fleets and not the centralized Navy. Capital ship classes Battleships *Corellian warship *Humbarine warship *''Lucrehulk''-class battleship *''Mandator I''-class Star Dreadnaught Battlecruisers *''Procurator''-class Star Battlecruiser Destroyers and cruisers *''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser *''Invincible''-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser *Multi-kilometer Star Destroyer *Trade Federation cargo hauler *Trade Federation heavy munitions cruiser Frigates and escorts *''Acclamator''-class assault ship *''Carrack''-class light cruiser *CEC light cruiser *DP20 frigate *''Munificent''-class star frigate Corvettes *Corellian Star Shuttle *CR70 corvette *CR90 corvette *Republic light assault cruiser Starfighters *CloakShape fighter *Delta-6 starfighter *[[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] *Fourwing fighter *H-60 Tempest bomber *Jedi Justice Cruiser *Lancet *Tri-Mark VII Interceptor *Savage Star fighter *Republic starfighter *Tikiar starfighter *Variable Altitude Republic Patrol Vehicle *''Vulture''-class droid starfighter *Whitecloak fighter *Yoshi Raph-Elan's starfighter *Z-95 Headhunter Support Ships Logistics vessels *Captain Cautious's freighter *''Consular''-class cruiser *Corellian Colonizer *Praxeum ship Chu'unthor *Rescue frigate Dropships and landing craft *Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/infantry *Attack cruiser *C-9979 landing craft *''Light of Truth'' *Sky-mine delivery ship Shuttles *''Emissary''-class shuttle *''Envoy''-class shuttle *Jedi spacecraft *Metal beast *Sharad Hett's cruiser *Taylander shuttle *''Theta''-class T-2c shuttle Scouts *''Taxon''-class probe ship *T'ra Saa's courier *Jedi courier 1101 Clone War .]] Capital ship classes Space stations *Galactic Republic space station *''Haven''-class medical station **Kaliida Shoals Medical Center **Ord Cestus medical station **Felucia Medical Center *Juma 9 Battleships *Corellian warship *Humbarine warship *''Mandator I''-class Star Dreadnaught *''Mandator II''-class Star Dreadnaught *Republic battleship *Rothana battleship Battlecruisers *''Praetor''-class Star Battlecruiser *''Procurator''-class Star Battlecruiser Destroyers and cruisers *''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser *Grizmallt warship *''Imperator''-class Star Destroyer *''Invincible''-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser *Rothana destroyer *Multi-kilometer Star Destroyer *''Tector''-class Star Destroyer *''Thranta''-class War Cruiser *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer Assault ships and carriers *''Acclamator I''-class assault ship *''Acclamator II''-class assault ship *GAR rapid assault vessel *Republic carrier **KDY carrier *Supercruiser Frigates and escorts *Alderaanian War Frigate *''Arquitens''-class light cruiser *''Carrack''-class light cruiser *''Centax''-class heavy frigate *''Consular''-class cruiser (Charger c70 retrofit) *DP20 frigate *''Pelta''-class frigate Corvettes *Corellian Star Shuttle *CR70 corvette *CR90 corvette *Republic light assault cruiser *Stealth ship Starfighters *''Cord''-class starfighter *''Crusher''-class starfighter *H-60 Tempest bomber *NTB-630 naval bomber *PTB-625 planetary bomber *T.I.E. starfighter *Z-95 Headhunter Support Ships Logistics vessels *''Consular''-class cruiser *''Liberator''-class troopship *''MedStar''-class frigate *''Pelta''-class frigate *GR-75 medium transport *''Porter''-class transport *Praxeum ship ''Chu'unthor'' (Clone Wars-era) *Republic Fleet Auxiliary Support Vessel *Republic Starship *Interstellar tug *''Sprint''-class rescue craft *Tholme's starship Dropships and landing craft *CR-20 troop carrier *CR25 troop carrier *Galleon *''Jadthu''-class landing ship *Low Altitude Assault Transport *Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier Shuttles *''Eta''-class shuttle *''Kappa''-class shuttle *''Zeta''-class shuttle Scouts *IR-3F Patrol Craft *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft Known Ships Great Hyperspace War *''Alliance I'' *''Defiant'' *''Enforcer One'' *''Nebula II'' *''Reliance I'' Mandalorian Wars *''Courageous'' *''Indefatigable'' *''Leviathan'' *''Ravager'' *''Reliance'' *''Swiftsure'' *''Tremendous'' Jedi Civil War & First Jedi Purge *''Endar Spire'' *''Harbinger'' *''Sojourn'' *''Telos'' *''Gav Daragon'' Clone Wars *''Aken'' *''Anvil'' *''Arbitrator'' *''Arrestor'' *''Atrisian Iron'' *''Bolide'' *''Candaserri'' *''Coronet'' *''Courageous'' *''Dauntless'' *''Defender'' *''Defiant'' *''Doneeta'' *''Endurance'' *''Guardian'' *''Guarlara'' *''Hunter'' *''Impavid'' *''Implacable'' *''Integrity'' *''Intervention'' *''Intrepid'' *''Liberty'' *''Maelstrom'' *''Majestic'' *''Mas Ramdar'' *''Monitor'' *''Negotiator'' *''Perseverance'' *''Pioneer'' *''Prominence'' *''Prosecutor'' *''Quaestor'' *''Redeemer'' *''Redoubt'' *''Resolute'' *''Resolution'' *''Ro-ti-Mundi'' *''Spirit of the Republic'' *''Sundiver'' *''TB-73'' *''The Righteous'' *''Tranquility'' *''Triumph'' *''Triumphant'' *''Unity'' *''VCD987'' *''Vigilance''